


Just A Glimpse Of Love

by SykoShadowRose



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Randome Bits Of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Okay this is made of the themes from LJ and one I made myself with a random word generator. Internet wasn't working and I had the idea hit me hard enough to type it. There will be six chapters, maybe more if I decided to create another theme.Some of the before and after the start of their relationships. I had fun with it.





	1. Alpha

The theme Omega was created using a random word generator. I know that these were for the 1scentence LJ community or something like that but I don't promise to make them all one sentence. 

~*O*~

Theme: Alpha

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Comfort: It was a comfort to Hanabusa to know that no matter what trouble he got himself into, Akatsuki would be there with him through it all.

02 – Kiss: Every time Senri watched Takuma's lips quirk into a smug smile, he remembered the first time the other had kissed him- and that it was that same smile he'd received when he'd been literally kissed speechless.

03 – Soft: Akatsuki was often amazed at how soft his cousin managed to keep his skin, though he never thought to complain about it as long as he was the only one allowed to touch that skin.

04 – Pain: Zero realized the pain of bloodlust was something one really never got used to, even if you got better at hiding it, but when he felt the familiar aura of a certain pureblood approaching he figured he'd never have to get used to it.

05 – Potatoes: Zero loved cooking, really he did, but peeling potatoes had never been so hard as it was now, with Kaname pressed against him from behind nibbling on his neck and when he nicked himself from the distraction the pureblood wasted no time in licking the wound in apology.

06 – Rain: Rain was something Zero really loved because it made the air feel alive and brought out all sorts of new scents. Kaname loved the rain too- if only because he got to help warm the freezing silvette when he came back inside- dripping wet and shirtless.

07 – Chocolate: For Hanabusa, chocolate was a gift given on Valentines' Day by the Day Class girls and he'd always made it a point to get as much as possible, though it had never meant as much to him as it did when a box was dropped on his head while he was sleeping and he opened his bleary eyes to see Akatsuki standing over him with his hand extended.

08 – Happiness: Senri had never been one to show much emotion, so he constantly found himself wondering how he ended up with the one vampire who seemed like a never ending well of happiness.

09 – Telephone: Takuma often considered crushing the telephone when it rang for Senri because it meant the other was going to be leaving him for a while to go work. Since he couldn't do that though he simply settled with giving the small brunette a hickey everytime he had to leave, heedless of Senri's complaints of needing to cover it later.

10 – Ears: One of the few pleasant discoveries Kaname had made early on in their relationship was that the multiple piercings made Zero's ears very sensitive.

11 – Name: When he was younger Hanabusa was occasionally teased for the meaning of his name, now that he was older Akatsuki had come to make him appreciate it more by running the petals of a rose bud along the skin of his neck, whispering that it suited him nicely.

12 – Sensual: Zero had never thought of himself as sensual, Kaname disagreed heatedly when he once walked in while Zero was doing his stretches to prepare for his solitary sparring practice, saying he'd never witnessed such grace.

13 – Death: Death was something that Kaname was more than familiar with, but as he held Zero in his arms after the hunter had woken from another nightmare of his parents murder, he decided to share his own parents' death and help them both heal.

14 – Sex: It wasn't an act that had ever crossed Hanabusa's mind- sure he flirted a lot, but those were all human girls that he couldn't really be with- then he accidentally walked in the bathroom while Akatsuki was standing on the bath rug drying off from his shower. Now he couldn't get that once distant idea of sex out of his mind.

15 – Touch: Physical contact wasn't something Kaname had a lot of experience with, as a pureblood he was mostly kept at arms length. For Zero it was just a matter of keeping others out of his personal space. So when the hunter walked up out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist, the brunette truly treasured the touch.

16 – Weakness: Takuma's kindness was often viewed as a weakness, Senri always saw it as a strength. After all, it was that kindness that had him standing by the blond's side despite the fact that he honestly couldn't stand the idea of going to a meeting that he didn't even know what was going to be talked about at.

17 – Tears: Back when the three blond noble friends where children and their abilities where developing they'd learned that Hanabusa's tears froze after he and Ruka had gotten into a fight. Akatsuki hadn't ever told anyone that he'd kept those tears hidden in his room- glaring at what they represented and promising that his cousin would never cry tears of pain again.

18 – Speed: Vampire speed often came in handy, but more often it was used for fun as the group of friends played a childish game of tag at Takuma's insistence.

19 – Wind: Zero loved riding Lily, it made him feel free to have the wind caressing his skin as they moved swiftly across the school grounds- it never hurt that the other students often freaked at the sight of the so called “wild horse from hell” running around with the angry prefect on her back.

20 – Freedom: He felt confined by the rules of vampire society but Kaname smiled despite how much he hated it, because he always found freedom in the presence of a certain silver hunter.

21 – Life: Life was something he'd been prepared to endure, and eventually end, after he'd been bitten but he hadn't been allowed to keep that mindset for long after Kaname had learned from Yuki that he was still a tad suicidal on lonely nights.

22 – Jealousy: Hanabusa had been a little jealous of Zero when he'd discovered the silvette's relationship with his beloved Kaname-sama. That feeling died when Akatsuki got angry and shouted that he'd always been jealous of Kaname before he kissed the stunned little blond to answer what he'd been jealous of.

23 – Hands: His hands were shockingly soft, Senri thought as Takuma gave him a back rub- with all the sword fighting Takuma did, he would have figured there would be callouses on his hands.

24 – Taste: Zero was addicted to the taste of Kaname, not just his blood, but him period.

25 – Devotion: The nobles of Cross Academy were utterly devoted to Kaname, though some were loyal out of true friendship most were because he was the pureblood who ruled him. There was one vampire who was not compelled to be loyal to him though, and that made Zero's devotion all the more precious.

26 – Forever: Kaname had once thought he wanted to spend forever with Yuki, but he'd come to accept that he didn't want to hide a part of himself for the rest of his life. Now that he had Zero, who refused to let him hide behind a mask, he knew who he really wanted to spend forever with.

27 – Blood: In vampire society there was two meanings for blood: one was for food, the other was to create a connection with a loved one. Since the creation of the blood tablets the first meaning had been mostly canceled, so when Akatsuki asked if he could taste Hanabusa's blood and offered his own in return, the small blond knew they had something special.

28 – Sickness: Vampires were immune to most human sicknesses but they had a few of their own to worry about, so when Senri came down with a fever the whole dorm knew about it and none dared to stand in the way of his blond lover's fit when someone stupidly said: “He'll get over it.”

29 – Melody: Kaname hadn't known hunters were inclined toward singing so he was pleasantly surprised when Zero began a song while be played a melody on the piano.

30 - Star: Senri had once thought of buying a star for his blond lover but the blond walked in on him while he was researching the idea and said they should get one together to share their love with everyone.

31 - Home: Takuma had come to the conclusion that home was not so much a place to live as it was a feeling, so when he was told to go home by an annoyed vampire in the Night Class he went and plopped down on Senri's lap.

32 - Confusion: At first Zero wasn't sure what he was feeling for the pureblood, after all he was sure he loved Yuki. Kaname had already decided that he didn't love Yuki as he thought he did and decided to help Zero clear up his confusion.

33 - Fear: The fear of being bitten was one he never thought would leave him, so he was more than a little surprised with himself when his head tilted back and he begged for Kaname to sink his fangs into him.

34 - Lightning/Thunder: Hanabusa had gotten over his childish fear of storms ages ago, but that didn't ever stop him from using it as an excuse to sneak over to Akatsuki's bed and curl up with the taller blond whenever thunder made the windows shake and lightning created creeping shadows.

35 - Bonds: Zero had despised the Blood Bond he'd had with Shizuka Hio, his new bond with Kaname was entirely different though, making him feel loved instead of owned.

36 - Market: Going to the market was not something Senri would have done on his own but Takuma had this odd way of convincing him to do the most unusual things.

37 – Technology: The advancement of technology meant that a lot of hunter charms had now been replaced with other things, like swords and bows being replaced with guns. That didn't mean that the hunters didn't still train in the old way, as one vampire found out when an idiotic statement nearly got his head hacked off by a violet eyed hunter who'd pulled down one of the swords on the wall.

38 - Gift: Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at the little box resting on his pillow before he gingerly picked it up, wondering if one of the Day Class girls had managed to sneak into the Moon Dorm, but his worry melted away and a smile touched his lips when he lifted it to his nose and caught the scent of lavender.

39 - Smile: The first time Takuma saw Senri give a genuine smile, he wanted to smile too, but he also wanted to boot Rima- the one who'd made him smile- out of the room to have Senri all to himself.

40 - Innocence: Kaname found it interesting that for all his knowledge worldwise, Zero was quite innocent when it came to intimate matters- this pleased the pureblood since he knew he would have hunted down anyone who had taken that innocence before him.

41 – Completion: He hadn't realized how something was missing until Senri found completion with Takuma.

42 – Clouds: Senri enjoyed watching the clouds with Takuma, even though they rarely watched the clouds and spent more time watching each other.

43 – Sky: The color of Hanabusa's eyes reminded Akatsuki of the morning sky, though the blond disagreed and Akatsuki couldn't change his mind because the tall vampire could never get the sleepy blond to stay up and watch the sun rise with him, though he swore that one day they would see it together.

44 – Heaven: Curled up together, spent and drifting off to sleep, felt like heaven to the two vampires who'd spent so much time at war with each other and the world.

45 – Hell: Being betrayed by his twin and watching his parents die had been painful, transforming into a vampire one day at a time had been hell, Zero was thankful he now had someone to hold on to through it all.

46 – Sun: Akatsuki loved to watch both the sun rise and the sun set, he knew he'd love it more if he could get his cousin to watch it with him- getting him out of bed was going to be difficult but the tall noble managed to succeed one sun rise by spiking the blood tablets with more than a little caffine. Of course, the rest of the vampires in the Moon Dorms weren't happy but he'd been too careful to get caught.

47 – Moon: Kaname couldn't help but admire how the moon's light shone off of Zero's fair skin and silver hair.

48 – Waves: The sound of the ocean's waves was one of the most comforting sounds to Hanabusa, but Akatsuki's heartbeat would always be at the top of the soothing sounds list.

49 – Hair: Kaname hadn't been sure what to think when he'd walked in to find Yuki cutting Zero's long hair into short spikes, but the impish smirk the teen gave the stunned pureblood looked so much more in place when surrounded by wild silver spikes.

50 – Supernova: Hanabusa was a scientific genius. He could tell you all the steps of a star's life and the chemical composition of each stage, so when Akatsuki tried to explain the feeling of realizing you were truly in love and loved back as a supernova in your chest he blanched at the thought of having that inside him. Akatsuki just laughed.

~*O*~

And for those who don't know, for Alpha 11- Name-- “Hanabusa” means “petals of a flower.” And for 38- Gift-- Hanabusa loves the scent of lavender.


	2. Beta

Theme: Beta

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Walking: Zero often found himself walking the line between the three worlds, vampire, hunter, and human, but he didn't mind not being accepted by them as a whole so long as he had Kaname by his side.

02 – Waltz: The waltz was one of his favorite dances, Kaname remembered teaching Yuki the steps years ago, but he loved it more when a sullenly blushing hunter was following his lead.

03 – Wishes: Senri never believed that wishes could come true, but Takuma was quickly changing his mind with his insightfulness at guessing what his little lover wanted.

04 – Wonder: Akatsuki often wondered how someone as intelligent as Hanabusa could be so god damn oblivious when someone was hitting on him.

05 – Worry: Before Hanabusa had realized who he really loved, Akatsuki had worried that someone would come and take him away.

06 – Whimsy: Senri was smart, there was no doubting that fact, but he still went seeking a dictionary when Takuma used the word whimsy to “find out what the fuck that word was supposed to mean.”

07 – Waste/Wasteland: He once saw his life as an empty wasteland, his dreams of growing up to make his parents proud completely crushed, love was a waste of time- then he meet a pureblood who, years later, persisted in courting him despite his low estimation of himself.

08 – Whiskey and rum: Zero had never had anything to drink really and a glass of rum was the most he'd consumed, preferring to keep a clear head, so he really should have thought better when he was handed the glass of amber liquid at a party. 

09 – War: Zero often wondered how he ended up with a vampire- a pureblood- considering he was raised for war with the species.

10 -- Weddings: The weddings of their friends where beautiful things to attend but Zero was sure something was going on when he caught the bouquet at Yuki's wedding, Hanabusa caught it at Ruka's wedding, and Senri caught the flowers at Rima's wedding- after all girls were supposed to do the catching and when he had that thought he turned an angry eye on a suspiciously smirking pureblood.

11 – Birthday: For years his birthday had been a quiet thing, just him, Yuki, and the Chairman. Now he was sitting with those two, his old teacher, and a group of vampires- how confusing his life had become.

12 – Blessing: Even though they didn't technically need his blessing Takuma and Senri were overjoyed to hear the pureblood's approval of their relationship.

13 – Bias: He may have been a bit biased but Takuma thought that Senri was the best at his job.

14 – Burning: Hanabusa decided not to ask any questions when he walked into the dorm room and found Akatsuki burning love notes that the Day Class girls had sent to him.

15 – Breathing: For all the things he could do, Kaname's favorite thing was to curl up with Zero and breath in his scent.

16 – Breaking: When Kaname had told him he loved him, Zero could feel his mask breaking- when the brunette kissed him, it shattered.

17 – Belief: Despite his grandfather grooming him for the council, Takuma firmly believed in Kaname and what he was doing with the Academy for peace between the races.

18 – Balloon: Akatsuki's eyes stared up from where he'd just woken up, wondering when the heart-shaped balloon had been tied to his wrist.

19 – Balcony: Kaname loved the view a balcony offered of the surrounding area, Zero enjoyed the ability to push the pureblood over the edge and into the pool below when the brunette decided to discreetly grab his ass.

20 – Bane: The hunter made weapons were the bane of him and his kind- that didn't stop Kaname from smirking at the flustered hunter who was pointing the Blood Rose at his heart. He hadn't meant to startle the silvette but honestly, who knew he squeaked so adorably when poked in the back of the ribcage?

21 – Quiet: Sometimes it felt too quiet in his room. On those days Kaname would roll over and wake Zero by mouthing his neck and working his way down to hear the moans.

22 – Quirks: Hanabusa had a number of quirks that few knew about, Akatsuki was one of those few who knew them all so he didn't even blink when he walked in to see the blue eyed aristocrat doing yoga in a pair of loose pale blue pants, though he did get some naughty thoughts from the position his cousin was currently in.

23 – Question: Senri had once looked at Takuma and asked a simple but so complex question: “Why me?” Takuma had pulled him into his arms and answered the best way he could: “Because you can't control love.”

24 – Quarrel: Hanabusa and Akatsuki had seen a number of quarrels between Kaname and Zero, but none had ever amused them the same way the one they were now witnessing did as Kaname quite calmly picked up the protesting hunter and dropped him on his shoulder before marching into the bedroom. The two blonds really wished they had known what the argument had been about.

25 – Quitting: Once Hanabusa got started on a project he didn't give it up, so when Akatsuki decided he was going to talk Hanabusa into quitting this new potentially dangerous project he knew he was heading for war.

26 – Jump: Zero found himself jumping more these days as he came and left through the pureblood's window out of habit instead of using the door even if it would be easier to do so.

27 – Jester: Hanabusa usually ended up being the jester of the group as the others enjoyed getting reactions from him, but none loved getting a reaction more than Akatsuki- however no one was allowed to see those reactions but him.

28 – Jousting: It was an activity that had died out ages ago, but it still intrigued Zero as he brushed Lily- there wasn't a knight that would have ever stood a chance against her in a match.

29 – Jewel: Money never meant much to them, growing up in a rich family did that, but the way Akatsuki's eyes lock onto his made Hanabusa feel like the most precious jewel in existence.

30 – Just: The hunters had a strong sense of justice and were raised to be just in their executions, it was ironic that that had been used against the Kiryus, and Zero made it a point to ensure that the Association never forgot it.

31 – Smirk: Takuma felt a shiver through his body when Senri walked into the room, smirking and locking the door firmly behind him.

32 – Sorrow: For years, sorrow had been the most prominent emotion in their life- then Yuki had maneuvered them under a mistletoe one Christmas and confusion took over for awhile, quickly replaced with joy of having a lover.

33 – Stupidity: Zero was continually amazed at Hanabusa's, in his opinion, stupidity as the small blond completely missed the rather obvious come on he'd just gotten from Akatsuki.

34 – Serenade: To finally get through to his dense cousin, Akatsuki decided to serenade the other from below their dorm window- he was going to get the one he wanted, whatever it took and reputation be damned!

35 – Sarcasm: Sarcasm had long since become an effective weapon for Zero, however he learned that one vampire seemed to have some sort of armor against it as Kaname never seemed phased by his bitting comments.

36 – Sordid: Hanabusa's face blushed a bright red, drawing Akatsuki's attention as he looked over the small blond's shoulder to see what had caused the reaction. He smirked down at the sordid romance novel his cousin had accidentally picked up and made a mental note of which book it was so he could read it later for ideas.

37 – Soliloquy: Though Takuma wasn't much for poetry and such, he loved listening to Senri as the other sat by him on the bed, reading his favorite soliloquy from a play Takuma only vaguely recognized.

38 – Sojourn: The sojourn to coexistence was going to be difficult, but having Zero as his mate at the Academy let Kaname prove to the other vampires that it was possible if they were willing to try.

39 – Share: Hanabusa didn't usually share his ice cream but he didn't hesitate to hold out the cone to his cousin, who took a lick from the cone before letting his tongue follow one of the trails of melted ice cream down to Hanabusa's slender wrist.

40 – Solitary: Kaname had spent his childhood feeling left out, a solitary figure surrounded by countless others who feared him, then he meet someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him, and even if he would grow to hate Zero, the one who'd stabbed him, he had to admit he didn't feel so lonely with the hunter near by.

41 – Nowhere: Senri figured if he had to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere, he didn't mind as long as Takuma was there to keep him company.

42 – Neutral: Zero had been against the whole idea of peace when he was younger, now he had a more neutral stance, having decided that it was possible.

43 – Nuance: When Kaname had used the word nuance in a discussion, Zero asked about it. When the pureblood had told him it was the same as gist or point he demanded to know why the hell he hadn't just said that in the beginning.

44 – Near: Takuma loved being near Senri and he'd often let the brunette know, so it wasn't a surprise at all to the small noble when he walked into the dorm room to find his bed mysteriously missing.

45 – Natural: It seemed completely natural to Akatsuki for him to love Hanabusa, they did do almost everything together, why should love be any different?

46 – Horizon: Sometimes Takuma felt like he was at the end of one of those romantic movies where the hero rides off into the sun set with his lady. He'd never dare to call Senri his lady though. He wasn't that reckless.

47 – Valiant: Kaname made a valiant effort to behave himself at the pool party with their friends, sadly the sight of Zero in low riding swim trunks was too much and he lost the battle.

48 – Virtuous: Kaname swore, at shotgun point, to Toga that his intentions with Zero were as virtuous as they could be for a vampire in love.

49 – Victory: Akatsuki smiled in complete victory when he finally pinned Hanabusa to the bed under him.

50 – Defeat: Despite the fact that Zero rejected him early on in the courting, Kaname refused to admit defeat and his persistence was eventually rewarded by having the hunter in his arms.


	3. Delta

Theme: Delta

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Air: Fresh air was something that Takuma enjoyed, especially with a model napping on his shoulder.

02 – Apples: Zero found out early on that Lily didn't like carrots as much as she like apples and he used this knowledge to his advantage when introducing Lily to Kaname, giving the pureblood an apple to offer the skittish horse.

03 – Beginnings: Kaname didn't like to think of how everything eventually came to an end, so he like to think of every event as a beginning, because that way even if one thing ends there's always something else still going.

04 – Bugs: Hanabusa was not fond of bugs, even less so of mosquitoes since the little nuisances seemed to like him more than any other vampire. Zero found this ironically amusing.

05 – Coffee: Kaname disliked the taste of coffee straight, finding it too bitter. The pureblood preferred much more the mocha mix Zero drank, usually kissing the hunter just after he'd taken a sip to taste it.

06 – Dark: Zero realized one of the reasons Kaname enjoyed dressing in dark clothing was so that it was easier to hide in the shadows and watch the hunter without anyone noticing.

07 – Despair: Despair wasn't something Akatsuki was used to feeling but when he once spotted Hanabusa in another's arms before they were together he felt that pain. It went away quickly- replaced by anger- when he heard his cousin's demands to be released being denied.

08 – Doors: Takuma really hoped the doors were thick enough to hide the noise he and his lover were making or they'd never hear the end of it from the rest of the dorm.

09 – Drink: Hanabusa didn't always drink the dissolved tablets like he should when he wasn't feeling well, so to help convince him to drink it, Akatsuki would add a little of his own blood to the mix.

10 – Duty: Being a prefect was once a duty he despised, now he loved being able to see his lover every afternoon because it never failed to bring at least a faint smile to his lips.

11 – Earth: Senri was not at all surprised to find out that Takuma enjoyed gardening and when he decided to kneel down and plunge his hands into the earth, he found the same sense of peace his lover often tried to describe to him.

12 – End: It was only a few moments really and they weren't even alone, but the joy and contentedness Hanabusa felt while dancing with Akatsuki were things he never wanted to end.

13 – Fall: Senri liked the Fall, all the changing colors of the leaves, but mostly he liked the excuse to snuggle closer to Takuma's side whenever a particularly chilly breeze blew by.

14 – Fire: Whenever he saw a flame burning, no matter the size, he couldn't help but remember when Akatsuki had been learning his ability and accidentally set his bed on fire. The memory of the two of them running in circles and screaming always brought a smile to his face because it took them three whole minutes to remember that Hanabusa could freeze the fire.

15 – Flexible: Akatsuki and Kaname had once gotten into a discussion about who was more flexible when they found Hanabusa and Zero teaching each other stretches and yoga. The two they were talking about just blushed in the background and tried to ignore the subtle hints of what the flexibility could be used for.

16 – Flying: Senri felt like he was flying every time Takuma said “I love you.”

17 – Food: Zero liked cooking, and Kaname smiled everytime he served a meal, claiming he cooked the best food ever just to see the slight blush that tinted Zero's face when he heard the words.

18 – Foot: Akatsuki caused quite a commotion when he'd grabbed a vampire who had been hounding Hanabusa for the whole party and asked a rather ineloquent question, convincing the others that he'd been spending too much time around Zero: “How would you like a foot up your ass?”

19 – Grave: It was a solemn moment when Zero took Kaname to his parents' graves, but he smiled inwardly at the sign of trust he'd been given and swore to do the same for the hunter.

20 – Green: The most beautiful green in the world to Senri was the color of Takuma's eyes.

21 – Head: Zero looked down at the resting pureblood who had his head resting in his lap while he slept on his personal couch and smiled.

22 – Hollow: When Hanabusa had looked into Kaname's eyes after the death of his parents, they seemed hollow even when he smiled. Now when he looked at his dear pureblood's eyes while he held his hunter close they were filled with emotions the noble never wanted to see disappear and he swore to stand by them no matter what came their way.

23 – Honor: Kaname was raised with a strong sense of honor and he enjoyed comparing the code he'd been raised by with the one Zero had been taught.

24 – Hope: When Senri felt like he had nothing to really look forward to in his life Takuma gave him hope.

25 – Light: In a life of darkness and secrets, games and betrayals, Zero had become Kaname's light- and he would let nothing take it away from him.

26 – Lost: Hanabusa and Akatsuki had gotten lost once while traveling on a holiday, they decided it didn't matter so much and once they had gotten a nice hotel room their families had a hell of a time talking them into coming out.

27 – Metal: Zero was raised learning how to work metal to an extent, hunters needed to know how to make their own charms, and though he'd been raised to use this against vampires Zero chose to use it for a vampire by crafting a protective bracelet for his lover's birthday.

28 – New: Takuma skipped into the dorm room one night happily waving his new manga around- Senri barely managed not to laugh when the usually graceful blond tripped on a pair of pants he left on the floor and landed on the bed. 

29 – Old: Zero was reading an ancient journal on the old wars that had happened between the hunters and vampires- it was interesting to see how things had looked to a Kuran pureblood ages ago when he had read about the same thing from his own ancestor's point of view as a child.

30 – Peace: Kaname basked in the aura of peace that filled the room when he and Zero got to lay in bed without any disruptions.

31 – Poison: Zero had once called Kaname's blood poison- and he'd never take that back because it was a poison he willingly consumed.

32 – Pretty: Hanabusa pouted when Akatsuki called him pretty and got revenge by freezing the zipper on his cousin's pants.

33 – Rain: Hanabusa did not like the rain- it brought back memories of his childhood when he'd lost control of his power and frozen the water on his body. He'd gotten terribly sick and even if he'd learned not to do it, he didn't like taking the chance of a repeat. Akatsuki didn't want to take that risk either, so whenever they got caught in the rain he'd stand close to Hanabusa and generate heat while wrapping an arm around the smaller blond's waist.

34 – Regret: As a child Zero promised Toga he'd never let him regret loosing his eye to save him and he'd meant it, he'd nearly broken that promise once when he'd given up on life after becoming a vampire. When he went to tell his former teacher he had fallen in love with Kaname, he feared he was about to break it completely.

35 – Roses: The scent of roses often clung to the pureblood and the Academy in general and Zero had come to associate it with safety.

36 – Secret: It had started out a secret at first, neither wanting to tell their childhood friend Ruka and make her feel left out. Unfortunately she caught them making out behind a rose bush one night. It was lucky for them that she wasn't upset by her discovery, their luck was balance by their unluckiness as she pulled out a camera and took several pictures before running off.

37 – Snakes: It was quite possibly the most hilarious thing for them to see, they concluded later after they had gotten ride of the snake. Kaname had never known his cousin could scream in that pitch, and despite having been the one who's arms he leaped into he'd laughed just as hard as the others before handing the little vampire over to his blond friend.

38 – Snow: When winter came and the snow fell Kaname used to think of the day he'd found Yuki on the mountainside. Now he thought of how beautiful Zero looked with snowflakes clinging to his hair and a rosy color to his cheeks.

39 – Solid: Takuma was something stable and solid for Senri to hold onto when his mother went into her unstable fits and Senri felt like he was going down with her.

40 – Spring: Spring was fun for them all, if only because they had plenty of opportunity to go on picnics in the blooming gardens and enjoy life for the sake of living.

41 – Stable: It had taken time but they had managed to build a stable foundation for their relationship and now the two vampires hoped that it would last for the rest of their lives.

42 – Strange: Many of the quirks Hanabusa had could be considered strange, but it had never bothered Akatsuki until he'd woke up to find his cousin had somehow frozen them to ceiling while they slept.

43 – Summer: Kaname most enjoyed summer because he did got to spend his time with his lover and friends- he no longer had to worry about his “guardian” and it was freeing to be able to spend time with them without having to hide.

44 – Taboo: It was considered taboo by many, this thing they had between them, but neither the pureblood or the hunter refrained from telling them all to go to hell, though the pureblood put it into much more delicate terms.

45 – Ugly: Vampires were raised with the impression that scars were ugly imperfections, hunters looked at them with respect. As his lips followed a scar Zero had on his right hip from a training accident as a child, Kaname liked the hunters' view better.

46 – War: The war between hunters and vampires still waged silently beneath the surface of their seeming peace, but they all hoped that the success of Cross Academy would finally bring that war to an end for good.

47 – Water: Akatsuki didn't think anything of it when he heard the water running, then he felt the icy water being dumped on his head and he looked up to see an unhappy Hanabusa standing with an empty bucket. It was then that he remembered he was supposed to meet the other last night for something and hadn't shown up or called. Oops...

48 – Welcome: Kaname had not felt welcome at the Chairman's place since Zero had been taken in, that had change greatly since the two had become lovers- now there was no place he felt more welcome than with the hunter.

49 – Winter: Akatsuki's hated winter for it's coldness, but he loved it for the laughter it brought Hanabusa, who loved to go out and play in his element no matter how old he was.

50 – Wood: If passion was the fire they burned, love was the wood that kept it going.


	4. Epsilon

Theme: Epsilon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Motion: Takuma felt used to feel best when he was in motion, but now, somehow, he felt best when he was resting by Senri.

02 – Cool: Hanabusa like cool climates, he thought it was due to his power, so it made sense to him that Akatsuki would like the warmer climates, thankfully they found a way to work it all out.

03 – Young: Zero blushed when Kaname found the picture of him and Yuki when they were young, the silvette had gained a flinch at the words “tea party” because of that fateful day.

04 – Last: Kaname was the last person in the world Zero would have thought he'd fall in love with, but it didn't bother him at all.

05 – Wrong: Toga would have told anyone who asked that it was wrong on too many levels to describe, but then he spotted his former student laughing with the pureblood and decided that maybe it wasn't so wrong after all if it could make Zero do something he hadn't done in years.

06 – Gentle: It amazed Hanabusa that for all the rough housing they did with each other as children, Akatsuki was surprisingly gentle with him now.

07 – One: Hanabusa knew that scientifically there was something like a one in a million chance of this having happened but as he stood there brushing himself off of the debris, he figured it made sense for him to have been that one with the way his luck tended to go.

08 – Thousand: Kaname swore to himself that he'd get to marry Zero somehow- even if he had to wait a thousand years to do it.

09 – King: Takuma spent a good deal of time trying to convince his grandfather that Kaname had no desire to be king. In the end it didn't matter if he'd succeeded, but it meant a lot to Kaname that he had tried so hard.

10 – Learn: The Day Class often wondered how Zero kept such good grades when he was never awake to learn anything in class.

11 – Blur: Senri had never put much thought into it, but when Takuma went for something he wanted, his motions were just a blur to the pale blue eyes.

12 – Wait: Hanabusa had a good deal of patience, he had to when he was always working on a project that took time, but he really hated having to wait for Akatsuki to show up for their date.

13 – Change: It was a surprise to them how much things had changed, the one vampire who had always been a hated outcast was now the lover to one of the most prominent vampires left alive.

14 – Command: Kaname had never made an official command but he wanted his followers to accept Zero, luckily for him most understood that and did so for both of them.

15 – Hold: Akatsuki's heart swelled when Hanabusa allowed him to hold him at night without bothering to put up any complaints, no matter how false they may have been.

16 – Need: When work had been long and tiring, there was nothing Senri needed more than Takuma's smile and his arms around him.

17 – Vision: Kaname was grateful that his enhanced vision allowed him to see the sleeping prefect even in the middle of the night with perfect clarity because Zero's peaceful face was a sight to behold.

18 – Attention: Akatsuki had a fairly short attention span- something that had gotten him into trouble in the past- so it meant a lot to Hanabusa when the other blond actually listened to one of his long explanations of a project with out daydreaming.

19 – Soul: Zero had once believed that vampires didn't have souls but he had changed his mind thanks to a certain group of the creatures- one in particular.

20 – Picture: Senri practically lived in front of a camera and it never meant anything to him, but he treasured the picture Takuma took of them with an outstretched arm.

21 – Fool: Hanabusa felt like a fool when he woke on the floor under his cousin's bed- mostly because he didn't even remember going to sleep. It didn't help that he could see Akatsuki leaning over the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come out.

22 – Mad: Mad did not even begin to describe what Kaname was feeling when he found some random aristocrat pressing Zero against the wall, he was way beyond mad- this vampire was going to _**die.**_

23 – Child: As a child Hanabusa hadn't understood that Kaname was a pureblood so when he'd said he hated him, he'd meant it in a jealous fashion. When he'd said he loved him later, it had been spoken with admiration. In both cases he had spoken what he felt without thinking it through, which wasn't a habit he had ever really broken, so when he figured out he loved Akatsuki- who was standing below the balcony on the other side of the garden- he'd shouted it out to the blond without caring who'd hear, yet.

24 – Now: Zero had spent years living in the now- believing he never had a future- now that Kaname had giving him a future worth living though, he wasn't sure what to do with it but he did know he wanted to spend it all at the pureblood's side.

25 – Shadow: Zero sat upside down on the chair, legs hanging over the back, while he stared at a shadow the fire created that looked oddly like a horse running with two people on it and he wondered if he could get Lily to let him and Kaname ride tomorrow.

26 – Goodbye: He hated saying goodbye to Takuma because it always made his smile fade a bit, so instead Senri told him: “I'll call you.”

27 – Hide: Zero had taken to hiding whenever he had to change clothes with Kaname around because otherwise he'd take hours to get his clothes back on.

28 – Fortune: Hanabusa had never thought about fortune- he was already living with a loving family, spoiled rotten, and they had more money than they really needed- but he recognized while laying in bed with Akatsuki that fortune had smile upon him when it came to love.

29 – Safe: His father had hardly been around when he was growing up, he still had nightmares about the man some nights but Takuma never failed to make him feel safe.

30 – Ghost: When the ghosts of his past came back to haunt him, Kaname usually chased them off by finding Zero and holding him in his arms to breath his scent, regardless of who was there to see it.

31 – Book: There were a lot of uses for a book. For Hanabusa they had always been for research and learning. When Akatsuki broke one of his projects that he'd just spent three days working on without sleep they gained a new use- frozen projectile weapons.

32 – Eye: Akatsuki couldn't help but wonder when Hanabusa had developed the eye twitch that happened whenever he was really ticked, he couldn't remember it being there as a child.

33 – Never: When Takuma got attacked by a rouge hunter, Senri stayed by him and resolved to never leave the blond's side again- he'd handcuff them together if that's what it took...

34 – Sing: Ever since he learned Zero could sing, Kaname had been pestering him for a song as often as he could whenever they were alone.

35 – Sudden: Zero wasn't sure what to think when the pureblood suddenly appeared in his bed but he was too tired to argue and just curled up with him before going back to sleep.

36 – Stop: They were late for the party, countless guests were waiting down stairs to talk to them, congratulate them on the engagement, but it never crossed Hanabusa's mind to tell Akatsuki to stop, even when he fell back on the bed with his lover above him.

37 – Time: Time was something that Kaname was often lacking in when the council began sending him papers he needed to go over for them, be he didn't hesitate to drop everything in order to make time for his silver hunter.

38 – Wash: When Hanabusa had urgently begged Akatsuki to help him wash the hall walls, he agreed because he'd probably end up helping anyways. Standing in the hall though, he desperately wanted to question his cousin on how pink and purple ice had covered Kaname's door and the halls around it.

39 – Torn: Akatsuki blinked at the two things Hanabusa was holding up in front of him, how was he supposed to decided which he would rather see in the small blond in when he'd look grate in either- better in nothing but he wasn't going to say that.

40 – History: History was one of the few classes Kaname enjoyed because you could always learn from past mistakes and he really wanted to avoid making any mistakes he didn't have to.

41 – Power: Even though most thought him to be a lowly Level D, Kaname knew Zero had a good deal of power, and that he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

42 – Bother: Senri didn't want to bother Takuma while he was reading his mangas but he had just gotten back from a month long trip and got over the guilt by silently promising he'd make it up to the blond before pouncing the other from behind.

43 – God: His family had been murdered in front of his eyes, his own twin had betrayed him before dying in his arms years later- despite all the bad that had happened part of Zero still believed in God and hoped that he had a purpose by putting him through everything.

44 – Wall: His back hit the wall hard enough to cause a dent, but Akatsuki's mind didn't even register that fact because Hanabusa was pressed against him from the front and the taller vampire loved this aggressive side he'd only just found.

45 – Naked: They tried not to jump to conclusions, really they did, but what exactly were they supposed to think when they walked in to find Hanabusa and Takuma naked together?

46 – Drive: When Zero got to drive he liked to drive fast, Kaname liked it too even if he was always ready to move between his hunter and any danger when they were going at high speeds.

47 – Harm: For all his apparently gentleness, when Takuma promised he'd never let anyone harm Senri the other heard the solid resolve in those words and didn't doubt him for a second.

48 – Precious: Even though he had always been the favorite as the only son of his parents, Hanabusa felt most precious when Akatsuki held him.

49 – Hunger: Zero often had a hunger for blood, Kaname did too, but he had another hunger that took precedence but Zero was the only one he used to sate that hunger.

50 – Believe: Hanabusa tried hard to believe that the noise keeping him up was not what he thought it was, but it was hard to interperate the sounds from Takuma and Senri's room as anything else.


	5. Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know- in my other VK fics (Blood Secrets and Kink Meme) hunters are their own race and have wings. Those stories aren't posted here yet but they will be.

Theme: Gamma  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Ring: Whenever his lover was away and he was feeling lonely, Hanabusa would look down on the ring Akatsuki had given   
him and smile.

02 – Hero: In many ways, Takuma was Senri's hero. Only the blond never knew that because the brunette hadn't ever told him that it was only thanks to the blond that he had the courage to face his cousin after everything his father had done.

03 – Memory: As long ago as it was, as different as things are now, sometimes the memory of their first meeting bugs Kaname. When it gets to him, he shoves it aside by kissing his hunter senseless.

04 – Box: Akatsuki's amber eyes stared down skeptically at the box Hanabusa had just finished constructing. He didn't know what it was for, and judging by the smaller male's mutterings he wasn't sure exactly what it did either. Uh-oh...

05 – Run: When he was young he'd always run to his mom usually with his nightmares. Now that Hanabusa was older he ran to Akatsuki's bed just because he felt like it.

06 – Hurricane: People didn't realize that Takuma's usual nature was similar to the calm before the storm and once his temper got loose a hurricane couldn't compare to the destruction.

07 – Wings: When the vampires had first seen Zero with his wings out they had been stunned by the beauty of the image he made- the second time they were all ready with cameras.

08 – Cold: Senri didn't usually mind the cold- unless he was trying to sleep that is- and on nights it kept him awake he fixed it by snuggling closer to Takuma because he was too lazy to go turn up the heat.

09 – Red: As a child red was just a color, during his transformation it reminded him of the monster he was becoming- now it brought to mind the roses Kaname liked to give him.

10 – Drink: In the beginning Kaname had to force Zero to drink from him, now it wasn't an issue- which he was glad for because he was tired of fighting for something so simple that he wanted.

11 – Midnight: Kaname loved midnight more than any other hour- because that was usually when Zero could be found in the shower after patrols.

12 – Temptation: Akatsuki's eye twitched at the sight before him. There were some temptations that should be banned, he thought, as Hanabusa did the splits while standing on his hands... The view was just too much for the tall blond.

13 – View: Takuma knew logically that he was attractive, but he'd never given it much thought until Senri had sketched him while they were out one day- though that wasn't what he meant when he asked if his lover enjoyed the view.

14 – Music: One quirk Hanabusa had was this odd need to listen to music while he showered, Akatsuki wasn't sure if he should be annoyed that this particular quirk had rubbed off on him or not.

15 – Silk: The first time Zero had seen Kaname's bed, he'd shook his head... Figures the sheets would be silk...

16 – Cover: Takuma smiled indulgently down at the model sleeping against his shoulder before he pulled a blanket over to cover the little brunette.

17 – Promise: One night when they were curled together watching the stars after the pureblood had gotten back from a particularly tense meeting, Zero promised to himself that he would always be there for Kaname.

18 – Dream: For all of them, love had just been a dream. Now it was a beautiful reality and every one of them remembered to thank any higher power that was listening for what they had found.

19 – Candle: Hanabusa knew that one thing Akatsuki was particularly fond of was candles because he liked to watch the fire burn, so for their anniversary the little blond set to work designing a candle that would burn in his scent for his lover on nights when they were separated.

20 – Talent: For all his cheerfulness and skills in negotiations, his main talent lay in how he handled a sword- as far as Takuma himself was concerned. Senri often whispered to him that he had a good deal of talent elsewhere too.

21 – Silence: Kaname used to seek solace in the silence, now he sought solace from the silence by spending time with his lover.

22 – Journey: It was an annoying journey in Zero's opinion but he looked over to the pureblood beside him and figured facing the Association to announce his mate was worth it if it made them all back the hell off.

23 – Fire: Kaname was amused when he'd come over to have dinner with Zero, Yuki, and Kaien only to hear Zero telling them that neither was allowed in the kitchen again until they could explain how they set fire to the fridge while making pudding.

24 – Strength: Hanabusa was always a bit put out that Akatsuki had just a little more strength than him, but being stronger only helped so much since Hanabusa was usually able to 'distract' the taller blond when he wanted to win a sparing match.

25 – Mask: It felt nice for Kaname to be around someone who he could remove his mask around because Zero was always going to see him as Kaname and nothing more.

26 – Ice: Kaname tried not do anything not to draw more attention to himself than he was already getting and he knew Zero would find some way of getting revenge for dragging him to the party but really- dropping ice down the back of his pants when no one was looking was _sooo_ not fair.

27 – Fall: Kaname stood at the top of the stairs staring incredulously at the rumpled pile of nobles at the bottom, wondering how they had all managed to fall without any of them catching themselves- then he realized that Hanabusa was actually sitting at the bottom with a huge smile and there was ice on the steps.

28 – Forgotten: Akatsuki worked hard- which was unusual for him- to build a present for his cousin, making sure the blond knew his birthday would never again be forgotten even if they and their families where caught it a life or death situation again.

29 – Dance: Zero had little experience at dances, having always stayed back to keep watch, so he wondered how Kaname had talked him into a dance in front of all these people.

30 – Body: When one had a body that healed at an incredibly accelerated rate they sometimes forgot to be careful, though Takuma never minded when Senri insisted on making sure he was uninjured.

31 – Sacred: Zero had known all along that a pureblood vampire's blood was considered sacred- he'd just never cared and that was something Kaname had eventually come to appreciate.

32 – Farewells: Saying Farewell sucked in Hanabusa's mind, so he usually came up with something odd to say to Akatsuki that made the tall blond smile before they went their separate ways for a few days.

33 – World: With his job Senri had traveled all over the world, which made him all the more aware that his whole world was with one person he frequently had to leave behind for that job.

34 – Formal: Zero hated how formal the vampire world was and took every opportunity he had to create chaos with it just because he was the only one who would.

35 – Fever: Kaname did not handle it well when Zero came down with a fever after one a dangerous hunt and once he learned that the one who poisoned his love was still running he sent Takuma and Senri after the bastard.

36 – Laugh: Takuma's laugh was one of the most frequent sounds Senri heard, he tried to laugh with Takuma, but often the blond playfully teased him about it sounding more like a giggle.

37 – Lies: In Hanabusa's mind there was no such thing as little white lies so when Ruka showed him and Akatsuki a new- and in his opinion horrendous- painting and asked what they thought- he hesitated.

38 – Forever: Kaname had once looked bleakly at his future, believing that he'd be alone for most of it- rejected by the ones he loved most- but now he looked forward to the thought of forever with Zero at his side.

39 – Overwhelmed: Trying to walk the line between three worlds sometimes left Zero feeling overwhelmed but Kaname liked the excuse to keep his hunter distracted.

40 – Whisper: Hanabusa loved his sleep, everyone knew that, but though he pouted when he was dragged into wakefulness by something brushing against his ear- it immediately became a smile when he realized it was Akatsuki whispering to him.

41 – Wait: In the past Hanabusa was often himself forced to wait for Akatsuki's arrival for a date or rendezvous, so when he found that _he_ was running later than normal for once, he couldn't help but smile at the irony since Akatsuki had arrived on time.

42 – Talk: Talking was never a strong point for Senri, even if it was for his lover, but the brunette often found himself looking for things to say to the blond.

43 – Search: Senri wasn't exactly a messy person by most standards, he preferred to call it organized chaos, but Takuma frequently had to search through the brunette's chaos for nearly an hour to find any single item without specific directions.

44 – Hope: Hope was a rare and beautiful thing and though most may not realize it, Takuma hadn't had much of it until he'd found his love.

45 – Eclipse: Odd as it was in the opinion of many other hunters, Zero was fascinated by the idea of what a full solar eclipse would look like. Once Kaname discovered this, he did the research to find when the next one was for his lover.

46 – Gravity: Zero winced as he got up from where he'd fallen after an E's attack, holding back a sardonic smirk when a saying he'd seen on a shirt the other day came to mind: “Ah, gravity, thou art a heartless bitch.”

47 – Highway: Few things caught Akatsuki's attention, but one thing he would always love was speeding down the highway on his motorcycle with Hanabusa's arms tight around his waist.

48 – Unknown: Before his Awakening, Zero had been relatively unknown so it irritated him that his name was so common now as he felt he'd rather be invisible and ignored- except in Kaname's case.

49 – Lock: Anytime his clueless lover was approached by an amorously hopeful individual Akatsuki had to resist the urge to lock Hanabusa safely away from any who would try to take him from the tall noble.

50 – Breathe: It was far too common for Kaname's liking but sometimes the feelings he got from his bond with Zero while his lover was on a hunt scared him, thankfully Takuma was usually there to remind him to breathe.


	6. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for my stories a group of vampires together is called a court, a group of hunters are a pack. I have a "story" named Traditions that explains things more thoroughly. Also I am not positive if leopards pur but for the sake of this fic don't question it.

Theme: Omega

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Stretching: Since Zero spent so much time keeping in shape for his job as a hunter Kaname had taken up stretching with his lover so that they could still spend the time together- though it was often difficult to behave when doing so.

02 – Arc: Senri remembered when he'd first heard Akatsuki and Kaname complaining that it wasn't fair for their lovers to stretch in front of them. He'd found it amusing at the time, not having considered what Takuma may do to stay in shape for his sword fighting. Later, when he'd found the blond doing a back bend- his body forming a perfect arc- he decided that the two taller vampires were not so wrong with that complaint.

03 – Allies: It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually Kaname's court and Zero's pack became allies and stood together in the name of peace.

04 – Prayer: It had taken time but eventually Senri fell into Takuma's ritual of whispering a prayer before falling asleep for the day- well, when they were together anyways.

05 – Admiration: Zero was always filled with admiration when he watched Kaname dealing calmly with the annoying vampires who threw themselves at him- before he got pissed and glared at said vampires until they fled, which never failed to amuse his lover.

06 – Doom: Hanabusa really hadn't meant to put Zero in any danger, he knew better, but even though the hunter had come out of the explosive experiment only slightly singed the small blond felt he was facing his doom as Kaname looked down on him.

07 – Hindsight: Akatsuki knew the saying “hindsight is 20/20” and it comes to mind whenever he looks at Hanabusa and realizes that they could have been together ages ago if he had just made a move.

08 – Monitoring: Walking patrols and monitoring the grounds at Cross Academy used to be boring and monotonous to Zero- until a certain pureblood decided to start ambushing him at every opportunity to “test his awareness.” Yeah, right.

09 – Defining: One of the most defining things about a vampire was the need to drink blood, once that had bothered Zero, then he began drinking from Kaname and that eventually changed his whole perspective.

10 – Keeping: Akatsuki stood frozen in shock, staring blankly at his lover who was currently cuddling a leopard cub against his chest and calling it Akachan. It didn't cross his mind to ask how the blue eyed vampire had gotten the cub, but he began forming ways to convince Hanabusa that keeping it was not the best idea.

11 – Rank: Rank didn't mean much to Zero and though it pissed Kaname off in the beginning he really appreciated what his attitude had done to bring his cohorts closer to him as friends.

12 – Fond: Something warm was pressing down on his back, which was odd because he could clearly feel Hanabusa under his arm and curled into his right side- then the warmth started purring and he gave a fond smile deciding that he liked Akachan too.

13 – Daytime: Hanabusa did not like the daytime, being a vampire it made sense. So it was never much of a surprise when he leaped at Takuma for throwing open the curtains in the middle of the morning.

14 – Publicity: Though he couldn't avoid it, Kaname did not like the publicity that came with being a pureblood who was leading a revolution of sorts- though it came in handy when he wanted to make it explicitly clear to everyone that Zero was his.

15 – Method: What exactly was the best method for approaching a pureblood when he and his mate had just had a huge argument? Even the ever cheerful Takuma wasn't sure about that one.

16 – Planning: Takuma was usually the one to set up dates and other such things for him and his lover, so when he was dragged out of their room by a wickedly grinning Senri he couldn't help but wonder what the small vampire was planning.

17 – Scratching: Kaname shook his head as he watched Zero twist while scratching his back, even managing to get that one spot most people can't get and wondered if he should offer his help even if the silvette didn't seem to need it.

18 –Archive: Hanabusa stood before Kaname's office door with a torn look on his face, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He'd been told to fetch the files from the archive and bring them to Kaname immediately but the sounds he was hearing from the other side of the door suggested that he shouldn't disturb his leader.

19 – Detective: Zero felt ridiculously like a detective in one of those children's books as he and the others slipped through the Moon Dorm trying to find where Akachan had gone hiding.

20 – Cope: Hanabusa was able to cope fairly well with nearly anything and he prided himself on this fact, but that was shot down when Akatsuki got into a horrible car crash and ended up in a hospital.

21 –Abstract: Takuma tipped his head, trying to make some sense of the painting Rima was showing him and Senri that she did- since he couldn't he assumed it was abstract and hoped he was right.

22 – Prejudice: The relationship hadn't been well accepted in the beginning because there was simply too much prejudice against ex-humans and even more so against hunters, but once it became obvious that Kaname wasn't going to change his mind the vampire world was forced to open their minds to new ideas.

23 –Taking: Kaname had always hated when anyone- oblivious human, ambitious vampire, or determined hunter- tried to court his Zero, so he added his own mark to the taming tattoo on the hunter's neck to name him as a life mate- _no one_ was taking what was his...

24 – Mouth: Zero gasped as he was brought back to awareness by a mouth on his and was grateful he recognized Kaname's kiss even subconsciously or somebody would have been shot.

25 – Centering: Takuma scowled fiercely as he fought with the stupid decoration, trying to get it centered perfectly on the table top- but everytime he moved it, something else moved out of alignment. The tall blond was quite certain he would have stood there for hours if Senri hadn't “fixed the problem” by tying a blindfold around his eyes.

26 – Hollow: When he'd heard the news that Zero had been captured by another pureblood while off on a mission, Kaname felt hollow, empty- then he was filled with possessive rage and set out immediately to retrieve what was rightfully his.

27 – Pleasure: Zero arched his back in pleasure, bitting back a moan, as Kaname marked him after retrieving him from captivity in a base need to claim his territory- not that the silvette minded.

28 – Mimic: Akatsuki shook his head, wondering how his little lover managed to mimic Akachan's sounds so perfectly that the little cub often treated him as a mommy leopard.

29 – Contradictory: Zero's actions were sometimes contradictory to his words and while this tended to frustrate Kaname intensely when he was seeking a straight answer to something, he'd learned that Zero's actions were usually more honest that his words.

30 – Ability: Zero wasn't sure what to think or how to react when he discovered his ability to create vines- Kaname, on the other hand, had plenty of ideas.

31 – Teenage: Hanabusa couldn't help but giggle a bit now that he had figured how much longer Zero would be in the teenage stage now that he was a full blooded vampire- along with all the things being a teen entailed, such as hormones.

32 – Romantic: It surprised Hanabusa how romantic Akatsuki was at times but he loved Akatsuki's style, especially on their anniversary.

33 – Sanity: Though Zero knew that Kaname had once saved his sanity, it never occurred to him that he saved Kaname's as well just by being strong enough to not leave him alone when he really needed the company.

34 – Breakdown: Senri had never seemed to let anything really affect him too much so it scared the hell out of Takuma when he appeared to have a breakdown out of nowhere. The blond learned a lot about his lover that night, and all of it made him that much more precious to Takuma.

35 – Adult: It was often said that Hanabusa needed to act more like an adult- Akatsuki's typical reply was “maturity is overrated” because his lover childish side came up with some wild ideas that left them both breathless and satisfied in a way that few older couples could match.

36 – Outside: Senri reluctantly allowed his taller lover to drag him outside, even though he'd much rather be napping there were few things he'd deny Takuma- alone time wasn't one of them.

37 – Rescue: Even though he knew it wasn't really necessary since Zero could take care of himself, Kaname still felt the urge to go rescue his mate whenever he was cornered by a group of vampires at a party.

38 – Whim: Akatsuki rarely did things on a whim but it certainly amuse the others when he did- particularly when he had the whim to carry a confused Hanabusa off over his shoulder without an explanation.

39 – Ease: The ease with which Kaname shattered the windows with his aura reminded the nobles why it was a bad idea to carelessly walk in while he was getting intimate with his silver lover.

40 – Chasing: As he was chasing the Level E vampire, Zero couldn't help but wonder what pureblood had gotten bored enough to think turning a _fucking rabbit_ would be fun.

41 – Collection: Takuma's most prized collection was the photo album he had, recording his relationship with Senri one picture at a time.

42 – Immortal: Vampires- especially purebloods- were nearly immortal, so it was comforting to the couples to know that they had a lot of time together to look forward to.

43 – Combining: Akatsuki stood dusting himself off of the soot as Hanabusa stood- equally ash covered- and tried to explain what he'd done wrong by combining two- apparently explosive- chemicals without consulting him first.

44 – Freeing: It was a freeing feeling, he decided, to be out under the night sky with his lover and no one around to interrupt.

45 – Animal: Sometimes Akatsuki would see Kaname look at Akachan and shake his head with a small smile. The blond couldn't blame him really, a leopard wasn't usually the first animal picked as a vampire's pet.

46 – Mumble: Akatsuki had learned as a child that when Hanabusa was working on a difficult project he'd mumble about it in his sleep so he'd gotten used to it over the years. But he wasn't used to the small blond leaping out of his bed shouting when he solved the problem he'd been dreaming about no matter how many times it happened.

47 – Reflection: Zero stared at the reflection in the mirror, realizing for the first time with perfect clarity that he was no longer the bitter and violent angry youth he once was. Not that he couldn't still be violent and angry when the right buttons were pushed.

48 – Weird: Hanabusa knew he did somethings that other's considered weird but he didn't mind so long as he had Akatsuki to comfort him and Akachan to chase his bullies off.

49 – Imbalance: Senri realized how important Takuma really was to him once when they were separated because he felt a constant mental imbalance every second the blonde noble wasn't with him.

50 – Screaming: Kaname dodged the vase thrown at him from the screaming hunter, reminding himself that his lover had a temper and it was best not to mess with it.

~*O*~

Okay, finally we are done. The first three chapters were easy- all done in the same day. The rest haven't been so easy, but I loved this project cause it made me smile and giggle. Please review- tell me which ones really caught your interest. Maybe I'll use a couple in my stories.

Omega 49 – Imbalance was given to me by a friend and reviewer. Hugs to her!

As a side note Akachan means “baby.”


End file.
